This invention relates to a nozzle for use with a dental tool, and more particularly to a removable nozzle comprising coaxial conduits for delivering first and second fluids from a distal end thereof.
An air polisher is a type of dental tool used for cleaning teeth by spraying a cleansing mixture of water, air, and a soluble abrasive material against the teeth. Typical air polishers have an elongate hand piece for ease of handling and a nozzle at one of the ends thereof. The cleansing mixture flows through internal tubes within the hand piece and out of the nozzle in a stream which is directed against the teeth by the dental tool operator.
A problem encountered with such a nozzle is the difficulty in readily removing it from the hand piece for cleaning and sterilization. The nozzle must be unscrewed from the hand piece and then disconnected from the internal tubes within the hand piece. Additionally, cleaning and sterilizing such a nozzle is time consuming. Another problem encountered with such a nozzle is that the operator cannot vary the angle of the discharge streams to allow for easier access to hard to reach areas of the mouth.